User talk:Ken H
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Coat of arms.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Joefoxon (Talk) 19:02, July 29, 2010 About the Coat of Arms thing That is an automated message. Its normal when you make your first edit on a wiki. Hope that helps, André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(Talk),( ) 20:32, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh Cheers Lol Don't Worry I understand you claim land in Essex which is in Rukora. We do not have a problem with this and wish to officially recognise you as a nation. It does say on our page that any decent nation inside our territory which is located inside our claims is recognised by the government and you are a very good nation from what we can see. If there is anything else you want to contact us about, please just request this on my talk page. Best Regards, Tom Turner 18:14, July 30, 2010 (UTC) President of the Federal Republic of Rukora Thank You Rukora Well as far as I can see, it takes selflessness to recognise a nation within your territory, by the way, have you heard of the Blackwater Nation thing, bsed a few miles north from me. I am trying to contact the leader but i have found no contact details. Re:Hello Yes, we accept your offer. See you soon! --Yowuza 16:24, August 8, 2010 (UTC) DR Dear Sir, My nation would be glad to open relations with your nation please email us at ministry.externalaffairs.koz.gvmt@gmail.com HM King AnthonyHMZ Government 05:21, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Relations with Duchy of Orenburg Certainly. Please contact me via Ducal Office email (orenduchy(at)rocketmail.com) for us to discuss the details Viačeslav I of Duchy of Orenburg ( , ) 04:40, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Embassy Firstly, you put it in the wrong board (and I accidently locked it, I meant to move it. Will unlock and move it). Secondly, more formal and diplomatic than what? Thirdly, by browsing around MicroWiki. --Yowuza 10:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Embassy What are you on about??!! :The one you opened?--Yowuza 16:14, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : :Yea, the Ebassy, but I still dont get what you were on about. ::I was just saying you put it in the wrong board, but I moved it. --Yowuza 17:39, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::oh cheers ;p RE: IMCF Very well, Garagstan shall be one of the member nations after the tournament. Garagstani Population Greetings, I, Tsar Kuri I of Gishabrun, have noticed that your micronation has a population of 40 people. Is this the number of citizens or the number of residents (people who live on the micronational territory who do not know about Garagstan) + citizens? Sincerely, His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun, Chief of Heraldry, Prince of Annina Kravat, Defender of the Languages and the Faiths, Protector of the Wilderness and the Snails, Ambassador of the Krais, Master of the Aquariums, Lord-Mayor of Kravat, Viceroy of Sumac Department, Emperor of the Unnamed Empire. Hello, well the population is now about 44, all are residents but only 5 are acctually citizens Shouln't the FAO awards have been awarded by now? FAO awards Shouldn't the FAO awards have been awarded by now? - Yes they were picked at 10:00am GMT but I only just got round to posting them on MicroWiki. His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun, Prince of Annina Kravat, Defender of the Languages and the Faiths, Protector of the Wilderness and the Snails, Ambassador of the Krais,Emperor of the Unnamed Empire,Viceroy of Sumac Department 16:37, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Second War for Victoria As an ally, would you join the war against the USLSSR ? For more info, please click the following link: http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Second_War_for_Victoria -Im sorry, I have already had an offer from Istoria and I turned it down. I do not wish to take part in the war at the moment as all Garagstan has is a fighter jet. Also, since when is the USLSSR an ally of Garagstan? Air Force Dear Ken, I am terribly sorry, but The Council has recently passed a new law concerning Gishabrun's recognition of micronations, and one of the conditions is that: "Micronations must not have imaginary or fantastical aspects (such as imaginary people, toys regarded as real objects Boats, Houses, etc.., etc...)" I would advise you to change the usage of your air force, as it is slightly fantastical. Sincerely, His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun, Chief of Heraldry, Defender of the Languages and the Faiths, Protector of the Wilderness and the Snails, Ambassador of the Krais, Master of the Aquariums, Lord-Mayor of Kravat, Viceroy of Sumac Department, Emperor of the Unnamed Empire. WMA The United Provinces Under Chance invites you to join the World Micronational Alliance. Please respond on my talk page Rsmall1413 19:05, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Holy Salanian Empire You are a member of the WMA, and therefore listed under "Allies". HolySalanianEmpire 14:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok WMA II Second General Assembly has started on the forum. HolySalanianEmpire 13:38, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok IM Does any member of your micronation wish to help with the newspaper? I need a few Assistant Directors and some Reporters. I need at least one reporter for your microntions activities. Thanks!HolySalanianEmpire 20:02, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Good to see you back Hello, I noticed that you have returned to the MicroWiki community. I would like to welcome you back. It has been difficult for the foundation of a second party, but we expect there should be another party soon with interest growing on the home soil (most of are citizens don't live here). You do need to be a citizen to create a party and parties need at least 5 members to be official (or a person can always just run as an independent) Also, I've heard that Garagstan and Gishabrun could be merging. It would be great if you told me more about this. It's good to have you back in the community. Best Regards, President Tom Turner Thank You Tom, yes it is possible that Garagstan could merge with Gishabrun, this is because I do not have time to run the nation myself any more, but I would still love to be part of the Micronational Community, like the organisations. It is also possible we may become a Department of the Slinky Empyre. I was also wondering that if Garagstan was part of another nation, if I could become a citizen of another nation. If Garagstan became part of another nation, it would be beneficial for both you and them. Both Gishabrun and the Slinky Empyre are both great nations and both should be considered for mergers. You could also, if you wanted to, look into joining another one of your allies. The best way to decide who you should join would be to vote on it between everyone in Garagstan. I wish you good luck in your future. Best Regards, Tom Turner 18:16, September 30, 2010 (UTC) How's your micronation going? Help Me!!! Help Me!!! My enemies on the Fraternal War are able to exterminate me. As an ally, please help. -His Royal Sir King Max Kasbar Greetings from Pamale I would like to make an alliance your nation and my own, the Second Kingdom of Pamale. Your support would be greatly appreciated as we are in a major conflict with the United Kingdom of Rizja. Yours sincerely, King Shane (II) of Pamale ﻿ - I would be delighted for Garagstan to open an alliance with you, but we do not want to do this if it is merely for support in the war you menchaned - Ken H Thank you for your support President Harber. The question of alliance was to try make friends with other international nations and not enemies. Yes, I suppose the conflict is our fault. But the Rizjans are very evil. I am the brother of Satan. Would you be interested in Sofa City becoming a sister city of our capital Backton? King Shane (II -Absolutely! Well, if pictures of Backton are avalible, and I'll try get some Sofa City photos! Sweet! I'll try and get some pictures up later this afternoon. Due to legal restrictions however I cannot get any pictures of the Royal Rizjan Residence and only few of the Royal Pamalian Residence. The rest of Backton, however, is free for photographing. -OK great, This afternoon you say? What time zone are you in because i'm in GMT so just wondering when the pics may acctually be there you know. - Ken H Sorry, I didn't reallise I had other plans. Well I'm in AWST which is UTC+8 which is 8 hours ahead of Great Britain. I can try getting some pics up on Tuesday afternoon so about 10 or 11am for you. OK great! Pics are up now, they're on the Backton page. Sorry they took a while. Greetings Greetings, I am President Millard of the Republic of Westland . Westland would like to open diplomatic relations with the Principality of Garagstan. Please reply on my talk page. Yours Sincerely, President Adam Millard of the Republic of Westland Westlandian 18:11, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your reply. I have read the notice, and I am making an account on the website. Diplomatic Relations between Westland and Garagstan shall be opened immediately. Westlandian 18:38, October 27, 2010 (UTC) -Great! Ken H Diplomatic Relations To:His Exellency,Kenny Harber of Garagstan Greetings! I,the representative of Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros would like to establish a diplomatic relations between Los Bay Petros and the Principality of Garagstan. Best Regards, Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman. President of Los Bay Petros Minister of Foreign Affairs Checkers Event Hello You are signed up for checkers, and the first event is on Monday, November 8. We need a time for each of you to get on. Please send me preferred times of your event in United States Central time. --Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 17:45, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I am happy with the dates provided but we still have to pull out of the chess event :Okay, but we need a time, not a date. Like what time exactly can you get on? : :Oh Right, well Weekdays around 6pm - 7pm and Weekends around 12pm - 4pm ::Is that United States Central Time? Or what? Oops forgot about all the time zones! That is GMT Grenwich Mean Time -ken h ::Can you do it today? The meeting place is http://x.playok.com/?cu=chicago&l=en. If you are the first to get there (you will be looking for Yan I from YAN), create a table and wait for your opponent. If YAN is there first, look for his table (it will probably be the only one there) ::--Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 20:35, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :All right let's try that again, can you make it tonight? 6pm GMT? :--Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 14:45, November 10, 2010 (UTC) : :What November 10th? Yes I can make it Can we do that on November 14? -Yes we can, i'm good to go right now! :Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 22:16, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Okay what time can you get on tonight? I hate having the lack of communication between members, do you have an email address so we can talk it out with Yan? -I Can go on between now (3.20pm GMT) up until around 5pm GMT! and my email is: kenny_harber@btinternet.com :--Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 14:39, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Garagstan - Rukora Hello, I would like to make a proposal to the Principality of Garagstan from the Federal Republic of Rukora. The choice is completely up to you, but would you be interested in Garagstan becoming a part of Rukora. If you were to accept this agreement, the deal would be as follows: 1. Garagstan would become part of Rukora. 2. The Garagstani Leader (you) would become the government representative for Essex. 3. The Garagstani government would have control for descisions over the constituency of Essex. 4a. The Home Party could become a political party of Rukora '''or '''merge into the Liberal Party. 4b. If the Home Party stayed as it's own party, it would become a legitimate party to contest Rukoran elections. 5. Any citizens of Garagstan would become legitimate citizens of Rukora. Please consider this proposal and get back to lib1@rukoragov.org with any questions about this proposal and eventually, a final descision. Best Regards, Tom Turner 15:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC)